


Monster

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Disfigurement, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, Permanent Injury, Scarification, Scars, Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is badly scarred on his face and chest after suffering an attack from a manticore. His mate, Derek, fears Stiles is too damaged from the attack for intimacy and doesn't want to hurt him further, but Stiles interprets Derek's hesitation as revulsion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr prompt: _Derek and Stiles are in a happy loving mate relationship and everything seems great. Until a new monster of the week attacks the pack and after the final battle Stiles ends up scarred over half his face and body. I would love this to be a misunderstanding story where Stiles thinks Derek finds him ugly now and doesn't want him but Derek feels guilty and can't get the thought Stiles could of died out of his head. Also it would be great if there was someone who wanted Derek but he's not interested_
> 
> All the thanks to Naemi for the beta. I owe her my first born at this point.

It happened so fast that all Derek could see was Stiles crumpling to the ground. With an all-mighty roar, he sank his claws into the manticore’s back. He barely registered the sight of it falling down in a heap. He had eyes only for his bloodied mate.  
  
“Someone call a fucking ambulance!” he shouted in a voice that didn’t feel like his as he gathered Stiles in his arms. He took what pain he could, but knew his healing abilities wouldn’t be enough for this. There was blood everywhere and Stiles’ t-shirt was ripped open to reveal the flayed skin underneath. Absently, Derek realized that this was Stiles’ ‘Stud Muffin’ t-shirt, the one he was so proud of because he got it for $5 at a clearance sale.  
  
“Don’t you die on me, Stiles,” he said, cradling the teenager to his chest. “If I lose you, it will be the end of me.”  
  
*  
  
It took nearly 600 stitches and multiple surgeries to repair the damage Stiles suffered. When it was over, he was left with four scars that ran down the right side of his face and neck and ended across the left side of his rib cage. The doctors said repeatedly how lucky he was to be alive, considering the amount of blood he lost.    
  
Because Stiles’ skin had to be pulled to stitch it back together, the left side of his face took on a gruesome and twisted appearance. He hated looking at himself in the mirror.  
  
“I’m a monster,” he sighed to his father for the umpteenth time.  
  
“You’re alive. You’re my son, and I love you.”  
  
Derek was at the hospital every day, but Stiles knew it was out of pity. The werewolf blamed himself for the deaths of his family, and now he could hang Stiles’ attack on his already-weighted shoulders. It was only a matter of time before he found a new mate. One who wasn’t damaged.  
  
*  
  
Derek showed up at the Stilinski home less than an hour after Stiles returned from the hospital and even used the front door.  
  
“Stiles!” his dad called up the stairs, “Derek’s here!”  
  
Stiles was laying on his still-made bed when the werewolf appeared in his doorway. He resisted the urge to bury the bad half of his face in his pillow. “Hey.”  
  
“I came to see how you were doing.” Derek hovered awkwardly in the middle of the room. The romance, the passion that had fueled their initial mating had given way to a reversal of their relationship. It was like getting to know one another all over again.  
  
“The same as I was when you saw me this morning.” Now, Stiles rolled over so he could hide half his face. He felt more like himself when Derek could only see the normal, unscarred part of him. It made him feel like he could hide what had happened. “Are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to come in?”  
  
And just like that, the spell over Derek seemed to be broken. He shuffled over to the bed. “Is it okay if I … “  
  
“Get over here,” Stiles said, wrapping his hand around Derek’s wrist.  
  
Obediently, Derek crawled onto the bed and spooned up behind Stiles. He very deliberately avoided touching the spots of Stiles’ t-shirt he knew hid scars from the attack. Stiles told himself it wasn’t out of disgust.  
  
*  
  
When Stiles finally went back to school, everyone stared as he walked down the hall. It made him want to hide his face in his locker, but instead he soldiered on with his head up high. It helped that Scott and Lydia flanked him like the world’s most badass bodyguards.  
  
What hurt the most was that Derek could hardly look at him, let alone touch him. He knew he was hideous, but he thought that his acceptance of Derek’s furry side would be enough to counter. Or he could close his eyes while they made love.  
  
Then Stiles saw Derek with *her*.  
  
Her name was Jennifer. She worked at the convenience store where Derek always got gas. Stiles waited in the car while Derek ran in to pay, and through the window he could see them flirting. She was all smiles and *touching* Derek’s arm and Derek smiled back. He hadn’t smiled since Stiles’ accident.  
  
They were supposed to be mates.  
  
Stiles was quiet when Derek got back in the car and handed him a Kit-Kat. They were his favorite, but Stiles felt like throwing it out the car window as they headed back to the loft.  
  
“You okay?” Derek asked when they were cuddled up on the couch together. Stiles had avoided his attempts at making conversation even though it was usually the other way around.  
  
“Tired,” Stiles said so Derek wouldn’t hear the lie in his heartbeat.  
  
“We can go to bed.” Derek rubbed his stubbled cheek against Stiles’ shoulder, but his words didn’t carry the usual innuendo.  
  
Stiles closed his fingers around the fabric of Derek’s t-shirt. “Okay.”  
  
Instead of picking him up like Derek usually did, he stood up and held out his hand. Stiles took it and allowed his mate to lead him to the bedroom. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest.  
  
Stiles kept his t-shirt on, but dropped his jeans. As much as he wanted intimacy, he didn’t want to turn Derek off by making him look at his scars. Derek kept his t-shirt on, too, and Stiles crawled in bed first to hide the disappointed look on his face.  
  
Spooning up behind him, Derek took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. “You okay?” he asked again.  
  
Stiles gave a noncommittal noise in response. No sex, after all. Maybe next time, sucker. He blinked back the tears in his eyes and told himself to go to sleep.  
  
*  
  
Stiles knew it was over when he found one of Derek’s gas receipts shoved into a kitchen drawer while he was looking for a plastic bag. Jennifer had written her name on the back, along with her phone number. Clenching the paper in his hand, Stiles willed himself not to cry. If Derek wanted to end it, he wouldn’t stand in his way. Derek deserved so much more than to be bonded to a broken, hyperactive teenage boy.  
  
When Derek walked through the door to the loft, Stiles was sitting ramrod straight on the couch. He’d had about an hour to figure out how he would end this. Better to do it quickly, get it over with, and leave.  
  
“Stiles, is everything—“  
  
“We need to talk.” Somehow, Stiles managed to keep his tone even. He took a deep breath. “This is hard for me, but I know it’s been even harder for you. That’s why I—“ His voice cracked and he felt the tears well up in his eyes. “I’m breaking up with you.”  
  
“What?” Derek fell to his knees in front of the couch. He took Stiles’ hands in his. “Stiles? Nono, what are you talking about? Why are you doing this?”  
  
The words got stuck in his throat, and all Stiles could do was shaking his head as the tears fell. Finally, he drew in a shaky breath. “I saw the note. From Jennifer. Derek, I know you don’t want to be with me anymore. I’ve got these horrible scars and you won’t even touch me and I’m saving you the trouble.”  
  
Derek’s eyebrows knit in concern and he stood up halfway so he could pull Stiles into a hug. Stiles let him; he couldn’t drive if he was like this anyway.  
  
“Shh. It’s okay,” Derek said. He rubbed his hand over Stiles’ back in soothing circles. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you. I don’t want Jennifer.”  
  
Stiles pulled away so he could see Derek’s face. His eyes and nose were red from crying. “You don’t want to break up with me?”  
  
“No.” Derek shook his head emphatically as he wiped away the tears in Stiles’ eyes with his thumbs. “I thought you weren’t ready to be intimate again, so I didn’t want to push you. Stiles, I think you’re gorgeous.”  
  
Stiles snorted and ducked his head, but Derek lifted his chin.  
  
“I mean it. These scars … “ he carefully traced one of the lines down Stiles cheek “ … they don’t define you. They show that you lived and survived. You’re one of the strongest people I know, Stiles.”  
  
“I don’t deserve you,” Stiles said, smiling as he blinked out a few more tears.  
  
“We deserve each other.” Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles again, rocking him gently. “We’re mates. Our bond is forever.”

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love. ♥ 
> 
>  
> 
> [Taking prompts @moitmiller on Tumblr](http://moitmiller.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
